


Worried Man

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and Digger is worried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worried Man

_Have I recharged my phone? I hope I did where did I even leave it? Why isn’t it on the nightstand I should go get it what if something happens and he needs an ambulance fast? I should- no I can’t get up I need to stay here with Sam if he wakes up he shouldn’t be alone he might need something. Or…what if he never wakes up what if something is really wrong with him and it’s not just a cold what if he’s seriously ill what can I do? I can’t lose him! I need him oh my god what if I lose-_

“Hmmmm Rü-Rü why are you still up?”

That sudden sleepy murmur behind him almost startled him badly enough from his thoughts that he almost fell off the bed, the only thing preventing that was Sam’s arm around his waist.

“I…it…it’s nothing I’m fine…Did…did I wake you up? How are you feeling, do you need anything?” Digger asked stuttering, slightly turning his head back towards him.

“Hmm liar…” Sam murmured, his gruff voice heavy with sleep and more than a little nasal. He pulled Digger tightly against him, nuzzling his back before letting out a soft sigh. “Stop worrying, it’s just a cold.”

“I-I know…But are you sure you don’t need anything? Water? Tea, coffee? Painkillers? Another blanket?”

“Hmm no ‘m fine. You on the other hand…” Sam slowly rolled him over so they’re lying face to face now and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “Need to calm that pretty head of yours. I’m fine, I just have a cold.”

“Bu-but you almost fainted earlier and and you couldn’t stop coughing for minutes and your fever-”

He was interrupted by Sam’s finger pressing against his lips and another kiss on the forehead. “Okay yes, I wasn’t feeling particularly good earlier but you took care of me and I feel much better now.” Sam smiled sweetly at him and gently cupped his cheek.

“But…but I was freaking out the whole time…” Digger mumbled embarrassedly.

“Hmm I know, and may I say you were adorable while doing so.” Sam smirked and kissed his nose before continuing “But you never left my side, you comforted me and made sure I had everything I needed.” He whispered and gently stroked his cheek with a thumb. “Plus…now I have an excuse to cuddle you all I want, I might not even mind being sick a while longer.” He smirked again and proceeded to prove his point, moving down on the bed a little so that he could bury his head against Digger’s neck and wrap his arm tightly around his middle.

“You need a reason to cuddle?” Digger murmured amusedly as he also wrapped his arms around Sam automatically, gently holding him against him and pressing a kiss on his temple.

“Hmm no, not really but it’s always you who’s cuddling me so shush. Be the adult one for once and let me be the childish one. But tone down the worrying. Or you’ll get gray hairs.”

“Hey!?” Digger gasped and pulled away a little. “That was a low blow… Firstly, how could I not worry when the person I love the most isn’t well? And you know how self-conscious I am about my hair…” He pouted but Sam only chuckled at him and pulled him back close, nuzzling his neck before kissing his way down to Digger’s chest to rest his head against it, at the same time taking Digger’s hand and placing it on his own chest, over his heart.

“I’ll be fine. I am fine and nothing is going to happen to me okay? Hmm and just so you know…I bet you’ll look hot with gray hair.” He knew exactly what to say to distract his man.

“Really? Pfff! I’m too young for this conversation.” Digger half chuckled and half sighed as he hold Sam even tighter against him and buried his head in his hair, absentmindedly moving his hand on Sam’s chest. “Hmm fine…I’ll try not to worry. But you better take care of yourself. And never ever tell me when my hair starts graying.”

“Hmm deal.” Sam murmured, already getting sleepy again. “I’d seal it with a kiss but I don’t want you catching this bug, if that’s even possible anymore.”

Digger smiled softly, pressing a kiss on top of Sam’s head before shifting into a more comfortable position with Sam cuddled up against him. “How about we seal it with sleep?”

He only got a soft snore in reply.


End file.
